Continuous Futures
by Nickstar1991
Summary: Showdown! its time to tell Ni-sama the truth damn this is gunna be a bumpy ride, RandR
1. New Beginnings

**OK,this is my first Fan fic and it took me 4 hours to write so honestly im not expecting any thign amazing reviews but if you do have good things to say or improvement all appricated. Flame just dont bother. Erm mainly IchiRuki with bits of other lovers thrown in there hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It had been exactly 2 months after the winter war and things were different, I mean really different. The war had ended with Ichigo defeating Aizen but not just by Ichigo. Half way through the fight Ichimaru Gins true motives come out as he defended Rangiku from a what was sure a killing blow from Aizen. I know right GIN! That son of a bitch and Yamamoto had been working together since he was a little boy and the hollowfication incident, he was meant to stay longer but when he saw Rangiku he had to help her, Aizen Shunpo'd behind her at was about to end it when Gin blocked with Shinsō . Then you can guess what happened after 10 minutes of talking between Gin and Aizen with that fucking smile on his face. Which followed by Aizen his Kyōka Suigetsu and telling Gin to watch what he could of had. With Issin down it was only Ichigo left to fight as Aizen had wanted. After a short exchange of blades Rukia entered the battlefield with Orihime through a garganta, Ichigo caught off guard by the sudden flash of her Reiatsu was cut down by Aizen. Rukia who had been watching blamed herself and foolishly took her rage out on Aizen, who humored her and taunted her saying how she was weak falling in love with a ryoka before knocking her to the ground after a deep slice from his Zanpakutō. Ichigo saw this and sped over to Rukia and caught her,

"You stupid baka"

"I'm sorry Ichigo i thought you was gone" she whispered a tear in her eye

"I love you" they both said in unison. He took her to Orhime who started healing, but like before a huge rage bellowed in him but not a hollow this time something deeper more purer.

He was transported to his innerworld were he was met by his hollow and Zangestu.

"I don't have time to fight you hollow" he shouted.

"pff" the hollow said "im not hear to fight you were here to help you" he said with that smirk on his face, however much the last two words seemed a struggle to get out. It was Zangestu however that caught his eye he was angry even now Ichigo could see his fist clenched.

"Aizen hurt my beloved he must be stopped". Ichigo paused who the fuck did he mean? Zangestu quickly read his mind and whispered

"Sode no Shirayuki" Ichigo mouth fell open his Zanpakutō had a thing for Rukia's Zanpakutō. Once again Zangestu interjected

"Yes Zanpakutōs are soul slayers but they can also be bonded to a relationship of souls, its rare but when two souls completely love and trust each other there Zanpakutōs will also love each other."

Ichigo was getting frustrated now he needed to get back to the battle with Aizen he already knew he loved Rukia he didn't need Zangestu to confirm it. Once again Zangestu seemed to read his mind and said

"Now you can unleash my true power bearing in mind you have only been using 30% of it up until now the rest was either natural or hollow. Ichigos minded exploded 30%,30 fucking percent. With this Zangestu smiled and went now

"Ichigo lets go save my beloved". Ichigo still felt a little creped out the way Zangestu said that but he didn't care this time he was going to kill Aizen.

Ichigo came back an explosion of spiritual energy was insane it was said that even Aizen and old man yama who was quite injured anyway had problems breathing under it with that a shocked Aizen saw Ichigo turn to him and muttered.

"Ban-kai"

The spirit pressure was too much for everyone except on person who's injuries seemed to heal rather fast, Rukia got up where she felt untouched by the spirit pressure. However she was interrupted by Sode no Shirayuki who told her the same exact story as Zangestu told Ichigo this time however she was to use her ban-kai next to Ichigo. She shunpo'd towards Ichigo and screamed

"Ban-kai"

The force was amazing it caught Ichigo of guard but for Aizen it was impossible how could these two weakling even make him flinch,but yet they was pushing him to his absolute limit.

"Tensa Zangestu"

"Tensa Shirayuki"

All the shinigmai stood in awe together they looked beautiful." Its over Aizen" Ichigo yelled and they both went into attack. The battle didn't last long at all Aizen didn't stand a chance. However both had collapsed two the floor due to complete exhaustion. It was from this point where things got a little crazy.

The first thing was there was 3 remaining Espada Grimmjow,Nel and Ulquiorra(turned out Inoue had healed him despite pleas from Uryu) who were no longer Espada due to Orhimes healing effects on them they were human but still had their huge spiritual pressure and abilities. So Yamamoto said the time for fighting was over and he allowed the vizard and the 3 remaining Espada who were now classed as vizards to come to soul society and live there life out there. What was this Yamamoto was breaking? As you can imagine the 13 court guard squads changed to the 14 court guard squads with Shinji as Captain of the division and Hiyori as Vice Captain. Kensei went back to being 8th division captain(much to Hisagis joy) while the other had no desire to go back to high up posts.

Karakura town went back to being in the world of the living and everybody got on with their life as if nothing was wrong. Except one person Keigo Asano had somehow woken up early and was hiding out in the Seireitei. He was eventually found in the shinigamis women institution, two things surprised everyone that day 1. how Keigo got into the Kuchiki manor and secret room without anyone noticing him and Inoues healing can also to complete broken bodies brought on by wanting to grab a feel of Yourichi in front of the shinigamis women institution and more importantly Soi fon. Yet the most scariest thing at the time exactly 2 months after Aizen defeat Ichigo Kurosaki proposed to Rukia Kuchiki with permission from **Byaukura!**

The proposal was meant to be a quiet affair however when your summoned to the 1st division headquarters and forced to byakura some has one of his "conditions of marrying Rukia" word gets around quick. Ichigo and Rukia had been summoned but just as the captains were about to leave Ichigo took Rukia by the hand and showed her the ring his mum used to wear Rukia close to tears grabbed Ichigo and kissed him for the first time. Byukaya felt a sense of unease, while Kenpachi on the other hand whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear

"pussy" this was met by a glance from Unohana which quickly put all the men on each especially Kenpachi.

"What was that 11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"su...u...u..shi I said I said that sushi would be perfect for this occasion" he stumbled, it was hard but everyone managed not to let out a laugh. However old man Yama said that before they can get married both Rukia and Ichigo would have to take the captains exam.

Rukia went first and passed with flying colours showing complete control and aspect throughout the test. Ichigo however was the strongest candidate on the bankai and sword fighting and even the knowledge it was his kido that let him down. 3 months later and 12 hour lessons a day with old man Yama kicking his arse in kido he was finally able to perform it at all levels.(of course being Ichigo once he got the hang of it he completed it quickly actually a new personal best in the Shinōreijutsuin academy of arts 3 months previous record set was 1 year by Gin Ichimaru and good old Shiro-chan.

So after lots of planning and time Ichigo began to see less and less of Rukia and it was killing him inside but once the wedding was one Rukia would live with him full time as his wife he had to admit living in the kuchiki manor made living in his house a shack! Yet when he began to think of his wedding vows that what really scared him the thought his dad at his wedding! That was the terrifying thought he can just imagine it now.

"If anyone in this room believes they have a reason for these to not the be married please speak now or forever hold your peace."

He had an image of his dad jumping up and saying

"Ichigo still wets the bed or can't even eat food without him wearing a bib, but I better get grandchildren soon, hey hey Ichigo."

None of which were true but the vision still occurred.

Yet with months of planning and time consumed a small group of humans met outside a little shop and was greeted by a man with a green hat and clogs and a beautiful tall tanned women. Kiskue Urahara and Yourchi Shinoun, who were now an item not to anyone's surprise they was almost obvious as a couple as Ichigo and Rukia but you never said that to their face. Amongst the group there was Inoue Orihime, the rest of the Kurosakis(after everything that happened Yuzu and Karin were smart kids it didn't take them long to figure out everything so Ichigo and Issin told them obviously they were ecstatic that Ichigo was marrying Rukia and also helped them stop worrying when he went missing for weeks on end.) Also in the mix was Uryu Ishida and finally Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Tatsuki was invited but had to miss it due to her karate tournament in USA but sent her love to Rukia but not Ichigo, she was still a little pissed off.

"Everyone ready" Urahara said in his usual happy go lucky voice. The Senkaimon gate opened and before they knew it they was at the other end being greeted by Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku.

"Hello loverboy he joked"

Ichigo blushed. He wouldn't see Rukia until the wedding day it was killing him but he didn't have time to think as he was sped off for fitting. The next two days went surprisingly quick much to his joy and before he knew it he was saying "I do" along with Rukia Kuchki who looked stunning in her wedding dress. Ichigo was dumbfounded he had to keep his head on straight as he was constantly zoning in and out.

The wedding went along without a hitch but the party however that was a different story. Ichigo and changed from his suit into his shinigami uniform complete with his brand new haori. Division Captain of squad number 5. He liked being the captain gave him good terms with the other captains he fought and also in some cases protected. Rukia stood beside him her too in her shinigami uniform complete with her brand new hoari with the squad number 3 on the back. She held his hand he felt the warm feeling intensify that he always got around Rukia

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki" she whispered in his ear

"I love you too Midget Kurosaki."

WACK!

"Wait a minute now I'm in your family I don't have to wear one of those crappy little girly headbands and scarf?"

WACK!

She had a stern look on her face but she softened it when he looked up and kissed her. She could tell something was troubling him.

"what is wrong Ichigo?"

"Have you seen some of the couples here."

Rukia thought about this over the past year or so new alliances were formed and new loves were made. The first one she saw was Orihime and Ulquiorra who after their time in Hueco Mundo together must have bonded to and seemed an in love couple besides she thought they had been living together since Ulquiorra declined Yamamotos offer to join the gotei 13.

Then there was Momo and Toushiro who after Aizen she had finally recovered both mentally and physically and declared her love for her beloved "Shiro-chan" and then she started to realize what Ichigo meant after the couple got a bit more varied so to speak.

Uryu Ishida went with none other than Nemu Kurotsuchi with her father close in the wings.

Matsomoto had someone she said "completed her" so that was obviously GIN who had returned for her.

Soi Fon also said she had found her soul mate after losing Yourichi to that "Bastard Kiskue" as she said it turned to be none other than GRIMJAW JAGGERJACKS. Ichigo turned to Rukia he could see her mouth open and smiled

"so you saw Soi Fon and Grimmjow then."

She smiled for a teenager he was such a no-it all

"How did they meet" she gasped

"Well Grimmjow joined the 11th division after the winter war, apparently Kenpachi loves him they spar all the time thieve had to repair the 11th sparring ground consistently over the last few months"

She smiled sounded perfect for Kenpachi and Grimmjow.

"Itsygo"

He turned and was hit by Nel and pushed to the floor Rukia laughed.

"Aww well done Itsygo I'm so proud of you marrying Rukia soo soo happy" she shouted.

Since Orhime and Urahara had turned them into vizards Nel was back to her adult self but still kept her childlike mind and memories.

"Get off me Nel your an adult now so say my name right" He yelled

"Aww Itsygo your soo mean why are you mean to Nel" and with that she sped of back to the vizards.

A few hours passed and the party came to an end many people were drunk but the usual crowd were causing problems Matusumoto was feeling very flirtatious with Gin and started to tease him. Gin only smiled and said " I thinks it's time we should be leaving Rangiku" with that he picked her up and flashed stepped off. Resident drunks Hisagi and Kira and found a new sake friend in the form off Isshin Kurosaki who after a few hour were reportedly seen spraying "ice ice baby" on division 10th Headquarters and "Relight my fire" on the first division Headquarters. Finally there was Renji after dancing with Nel his evening had gone well until Rangiku had involved sake now he was a mess. He even went up to Ichigo and Rukia and threatened Ichigo into a fight hearing this Ikkaku and Yachiru and even Kenpachi all jumped in as well for a fight at Ichigo . Not helping the situation Ichigo laughed and began to walk off with Rukia angered they began to charge until Renji decided to unleash Hado #31 on Ichigo but everyone who knew Renji well knew he sucked at kido when he was sober and then no sooner there was a big explosion around the 4 drunks, they was last seen that night in a burnt out state in a crater made by Renji.

Overall Ichigo chuckled it had been a great success the weeding and he was ready to take on anyone or anything as long as he had Rukia by his side there was nothing that he was scared off with her by his side. Or so he thought...

* * *

**Big shout out to**

**Nathan J Xaxson**

**Fading into the background**

**Etiena**

**for there brillaint stories xx that inspired me to write this**


	2. Don't look back

Marriage life was hard, but for Ichigo Kurosaki it wasn't always his wife that was causing him the problems. The first problem came when Old man Yama had decided that he would have one Senkaimon on standby for the couple and others who could use it of Karakura Town. This also became a problem, Kenpachi had took it on himself to keep Ichigo "warmed up" After a few months he began to carm it down and was no longer doing it every day. ( Which was lucky really there is only so many excuses why trees and other landscape were suddenly being destroyed. Mornings in the Kurosaki house hold was always interesting before Rukia lived when them but with the added mixture of Karin and Yuzu being teenagers now the bathroom was near impossible to get into.

The hardest time in the couples life so far was when old man Yama give Ichigo an offer he just couldn't refuse

"I'm sorry I must not have heard u correctly"

"I said Ichigo I will give you the chance to go back in time to one specific place for no longer than 5 minutes."

"Why?"

" You have saved Soul Society many times it is the least we can do."

"Fine I know exactly where I would like to go"

"Hmm were is that"

"2 Minutes before my mother died"

Yamamoto's eyes opened

"You do understand that no matter what you cannot interfere"

"I do, I just have to say goodbye"

" Very well"

After a few minutes Yamamoto had everything ready and began chanting the spell, there was a flash of light and then there they was standing on a telephone pole on a rainy day near the embankment, and along the embankment was a tall beautiful women and a little boy with orange hair smiling so hard it look like his face would burst.

"Mom" he whispered to himself.

He was trying his best to keep his carm, he knew no matter what he couldn't do anything but what if he could just shout or cause an accident.

"Go and say goodbye Kurosaki."

He nodded

He went near his mother, she was more beautiful than he remembered.

"Mum there is not a day that goes past were I wonder what if, but over time I have learnt to control that and from this I have met a girl and finally she makes me feel alive again and the rain stop. You would love her mum, maybe someday you will meet her . I have to go now. I love you mum."

And with that he went back to Yamamoto and just as he was about to leave he saw it. A hell butterfly . He stood and turned and could not believe his eyes there was a young Rukia Kuchiki standing the other side of the embankment, watching no waiting for something. He knew what.


	3. Unthinkable

**Another short chapter i no but its building suspence and i really need ppl to start reviewing otherwise i just dont have the motivation anymore so please please review**

* * *

He was Speechless. what the hell is Rukia doing here he mumbled to himself.

He didn't get time to ponder long as 2 seconds later the grand hollow appeared with his lore. Ichigo could barely watch, he knew what was coming

But why wasn't Rukia helping! Then it happened the grand hollow moved his lore and grabbed Masaki and chewed her. Ichigo could still hear the screams.

His spiritual pressure and rage started to grow and a phenomenal rate. Old man Yama sensed this and immediately stopped the spell. They were back in Division 1 headquarters, he turned to say something to Ichigo but he was all ready gone.

He had to find Rukia he demanded and explanation he had to know why he hadn't saved his mother or even attempted. He smashed into the 3rd division headquarters. He found her.

"Why didn't you save her" he pleaded his eyes were watering now

"Ichigo I don't know what you...."

"YES! you do Rukia, why didn't you save my mother"

His anger was becoming too much, he was fighting against it

"I will not answer your ridiculous question until you have calmed down."

The breaking point occurred and he drew Zangetsu and attacked her

"TELL ME" He scouted at her

She parried with Sode no Shirayuki and the two started fighting, after her office was wrecked she kicked him outside. It didn't help it just made him madder he went for her,

"damn" she cursed

Ichigo had gotten stronger he was pushing her back and back until,

SNAP.

He had thrown her Zanpakutō away and now she was wide open and he was closing in there was no way he could miss and nothing she could do about it.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu up and brought it down on Rukia.

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum good cliff hanger right review plzz**


	4. Truths

**So we return again thanks for all your reviews keep em coming im starting to really enjoy this story**

* * *

THUMP

Rukia looked down. No blood not even a scratch. She looked up and saw two dark figures above her.

"My My Kurosaki-kun where have you gone."

"God he is a damn mess that boy"

"Well your his farther you sort him out"

Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki.

"W..w..w...what are you two doing here?"

Isshin turned to her

"Do not worry 3rd daughter if mine I will protect you from this madman" Smile gleaming as always.

She looked up at Ichigo he looked fine and then she saw it his eyes were yellow with a black background.

Hollow Ichigo started to struggle.

"Rukia he needs you talk to him" Kisuke said

"Ichigo, come back to me your are my husband, my love and my strawberry."

There was silence

"Stupid midget"

PHAWK

Kisuke and Isshin stood back

"BAKA BAKA, I just saved your arse from the hollow and you dare call me a midget!"

"Ow the Fricken hurts, and you was the one who made me like this, why didn't you tell me that you a was there when my mother died?"

"ahhhhhh Kurosaki-kun I can answer that" Urahara gleamed another chance to show off his brilliance

"tah da, memory modifier, shinigami addition"

The memory modifier works on shinigami as well when they have had traumatic experiences, when fighting hollows, however before the memory is wiped it is stored on a disc at the Shinigami Research & Development Institute, a disc I just happen to have" That crude smile went across his face.

"Want to listen to it Kurosaki-kun"

Everyone looked at Ichigo

he paused did he really want to listen to why Rukia had hesitated, it didn't matter his mother would still be dead or would she?

"No he doesn't"

Ichigo looked up

"what are you talking about old man?"

"I know what happened son I was told by Ukitake a few hours after it happened, Rukia had hesitated because at her power level she would of died."

"But dad I was only a shinigami for a few weeks and i almost killed him"

"yes son but you are a freak..."

Ichigo kicked him in the face

"Not good enough dad"

Isshin stood back up

"If you let me finish I was going to say your spiritual power was never normal by anyone's level, let alone your increase in growth."

"How come you are not mad dad?"

"Because my son if Rukia had gone in she would of died and i wouldn't have a third daughter or a son that was happy, Masaki that day sacrificed herself for more than just you Ichigo."

Ichigo understood he would of easily lost the two most important people in his laugh before he had even reached school.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry I should of saved her, please forgive me"

"Rukia I'm the one that should be sorry I was a fool, I was brash and a baka I let my hollow in and if it wasn't for hat and clogs and my dad I could of done something I would of never forgiven myself for."

He hugged her, she began to cry

"This may not be the best time Ichigo,but"

"but what Rukia?"

"I'm pregnant"

They say at that exact time Byakuya Kuchiki was walking through his manor and then he suddenly stopped and felt a massive disturbance in his life and closed his eyes and felt a tweak at his patience.

* * *

_**HEHE good eh remember review and rate so next time (aka few days)**_

**Ichigo Vs Byakuya Battle of wits and Control **


	5. Uncle B

**HEHE sorry it took me a while to do it i have just been back at college, which has been good really it has given me so many more ideas PLEASE REVIEW HELPS ME OUT SO MUCH AND GOOD COMMENTS KEEP ME MOTIVATED**

* * *

Ichigo sat in the Kuchiki manor nervous to say the least, his morning however was not made any better.

_Flashback_

It was early in the morning he hadn't got much sleep tonight as this was the day he would tell Byakuya that he was going to be a uncle, he laughed at that thought then quickly carmed down remembering that there was a high chance that he would have to use his bankai today

Sigh why me, he thought to himself he got out of his bed and rested his hand on Rukia's cheek, they were warm, he was amazed at how carm she had been about this whole thing he was expecting her to be freaking out. He smiled he was lucky to have her.

He stepped out his room where he was met with Kenpachi , Ichigo sighed  
"Weres Ukitake?" he already knew the answer

"He's ill and has asked me to takeover for your morning lesson, and as I'm such a nice guy how could I say no" a grim smile went across his face

"Well isn't that just peachy, ok Kenpachi-sensei what is today's lesson"

A smile spread across Kenpachi's face.

"Just a small friendly game of tag"

"Oh, that seems fair enough ok then let's go Zaraki, how long is the time limit?"

"10 minutes, oh and I start tagged"

2 things happened that day

Kenpachi released so much of his reiatsu out of sheer rage and pride that he exhausted himself

And secondly Ichigo remanded unbeaten at tag

_Flashback end_

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about Rukia"

She looked nervously at Byakuya

"Well em as you know me and Ichigo have been married 2 years now and erm...erm"

She was panicking Ichigo knew he had to save her before it ended badly

"Rukias Pregnant"

F**K why did I say it like that damn he is going to kill me now, he pulled his hand nearer to Zangetsu

There was a long silence then Byakuya stood up

Ah here we go ,Ichigo thought his hand was now placed firmly on Zangetsu hilt.

"Congratulations both of you" Had Ichigo heard him right and even then he was sure this was a dream.

Byakuya hugged Rukia

"I'm so proud of you, Hisana would be proud you will be a great mother."

He turned to Ichigo and HUGGED him, Ichigo was shocked to say the least and took a couple of seconds to realise what was going on.

"So your actually ok with this?"

"At first no, but I already knew before you came round"

"How did you"

" Yoruichi told me"

"how did sh.."

"Rukia spoke to her this morning so she came over to warn me and protect you"

"Was you that mad?"

"No, I had expected as much and although you're not royalty, you are extremely powerful and your prime goal has to been to protect Rukia even why I had not."

Ichigo smiled it wasn't a complement but it was the best he would get from Byakuya

"Kuchiki-kun im here as you asked"

Welcome Orhime

"O...O..Orihime what are you doing her" Ichigo said

"Byakuya told me to come here at this time?"

"Byakuya why did you tell Orih"

"Scatter,Senbonzakura "

Ichigo was swept away by the blades of cherry blossoms

"YOU SAID YOU WASNT MAD!"

"I am not, but I'm taking a leaf out of your book Kurosaki, and being an over protective brother."

"Bastard"

Still Ichigo still thought to himself, this was still going better than he thought it was going to."

"Ban-Kai"

S**t Ichigo thought, this is exactly what he thought it would be like.

* * *

**So what you think not bad eh :D gotta remember this is still my first fan fiction i could of ended in various ways but i feel this is best plus i can use some of my ideas later mayb a bit of Yuzu and Karin get some powerfull boyfriends :D**

**Hollow or Shinigami? who knows :D**


	6. ENd

This story was stopped ages ago as I made a new story so I'm officially stopping this one please check out my other story

**How to become a Taicho by Kurosaki Ichigo** and also its sequel **Look Back but never forget**

Hope you enjoy both!

Nick xx


End file.
